Headmaster
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Harry knew that he always wanted to return to Hogwarts. After the final battle, he visits Dumbledore's portrait. McGonagall finds him and makes Harry a surprising offer, one he had only dreamed about. Harry Potter, 147th headmaster of Hogwarts.


Harry stood awkwardly in the Hogwarts entrance hall, unsure of what to do with himself. The Weasleys were all mourning Fred, and he didn't want to intrude on their grief, he being the one that ultimately caused their son's death.

He didn't have anyone he needed to talk to, he didn't feel hungry or tired, he just felt numb.

It was all over...

He didn't have to fight anymore, he didn't have to worry about being killed in his sleep, he didn't have to live with Voldemort inside him, and his scar didn't hurt.

He was free.

With lack of anything better to do, Harry went slowly up the marble staircase to Professor Dumbledore's office.

The usually bickering gargoyles that guarded the doorway lay quietly in their places, one of them having lost an ear in the fight.

"Bout time you showed up" One grumbled. Harry ignored the stone creatures and walked to the moving stair beneath the griffin's wings.

What would happen to this office? Would professor McGonagall become headmaster? Would they leave it empty while the school rebuilt?

Harry stepped into the familiar office, surprised to see that nothing had changed during Snape's occupancy. The silver trinkets still rested where Dumbledore had placed them, and the Pensieve still lay in its corner cabinet, the doors still open after Harry had rushed in earlier.

He closed them with a soft click, then walked further into the office, looking at the portrait of Dumbledore over the desk. Dumbledore opened his painted eyes and smiled down at Harry, beginning to clap. The other portraits followed suit, and soon Harry found himself in the midst of a thunderous roar of applause.

A celebration he didn't feel like he deserved.

"Thank you" He said to the portraits, nodding his respect in particular to Dumbledore, who smiled. The two of them would talk later.

Harry went up to the old worn desk, which looked exactly like it had the last time Harry had seen it. For a moment, the portrait above the desk and the regal chair behind it melded into one, and Harry could almost see Dumbledore sitting there, just like when harry came to visit him in the evenings.

The only thing missing was Fawkes; the firebird and its perch were nowhere to be seen. Harry felt a stab of anger. Of course Snape had gotten rid of the beautiful bird, of course he had destroyed such a beautiful creature.

Dumbledore's portrait followed Harry's gaze to where Fawkes' perch used to be. The headmaster sighed, but the twinkle in his eyes never disappeared.

Someone clearing their throat caused Harry to turn.

Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway, watching Harry carefully with a kindness in her dark eyes that Harry hadn't seen before.

"It is yours if you want it, Mr. Potter" She said, giving a hint of a smile to him.

"What?" Harry asked, his fingers still tracing Dumbledore's desk.

"The position of Headmaster, of course. You have certainly proven yourself worthy, Harry"

Harry took a step back with the weight of the proposition.

"M-Me, Professor?" McGonagall nodded.

"I wouldn't know where to start, I couldn't do it" Harry said, looking at the floor.

Professor McGonagall came forwards, her singed robes swishing on the stone floor.

"Mr. Potter, I have watched you carefully during your time at Hogwarts, and nothing you have done tells me that you are unworthy of the position" The elderly woman said, clasping her hands.

"I don't think I could do it, be responsible for everyone- I don't think i'm ready" Harry replied.

"It is for that reason that I think you are, Mr. Potter. Give me your answer in the morning. Remember, help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it"

With that, Professor McGonagall was gone, her footsteps echoing on the stairs.

Harry looked up at Professor Dumbledore, who was smiling at him. Harry knew his answer at once.

He tore out of the room and down the stairs, taking them five at a time. Professor McGonagall was halfway down the corridor when he arrived at the bottom, breathless.

"Professor!" She turned at the sound of his voice.

"I'll do it" He said, surprised at the fact that he was smiling. Professor McGonagall smiled as well, pulling up the hem of her robes and hastening down the hall to tell the others.

Harry went back up the griffin staircase, letting himself back into Professor Dumbledore's office- Well, his office now.

Dumbledore was smiling broadly, beginning the applause anew.

Harry grinned for the first time in what seemed like centuries.

After all that he had done, after all that he had been through,

Harry Potter was home.


End file.
